Per-Ruenya Menathil
Per-Ruenya Menathil is the daughter of Vadriel, and Arien Menathil making her a member of House Menathil. Ruenya Menathil has two siblings in the form of Cerin, and Imlad Menathil of which Imlad is one of the more powerful members of Lorderon and has become the centerpiece of the Lucernian loyalist faction within Lorderon, while her sister Cerin is a member of the Kirin Tor and has become one of the closest people to Jaina Proudmoore the very powerful Magi of the Kirin Tor. Ruenya Menathil was born the third of the children of Vadriel, and Arien Menathil and this was something that led to her becoming an afterthought in terms of what was important to the family life. Ruenya Menathil would become thrust into the limelight when the first of the delegations from Lucerne begin to arrive in the city. The forgotten child of Vadriel would find her way into the camp of the Lucernians and during this time she would grow to become interested in the rituals of Dragonoph that the Lucernians appeared to take part in. As she became more and more knowledgeable on Dragonoph, she would find it was something she wanted to become involved in, and she would use her connections and money to assist in the building of several Dragonoph Temples throughout Lorderon City and in several surrounding towns. As her family watched this they became interested in attempting to stop her fanaticism but discovered that she no longer cared for them as she had become overwhelmed by the neglect she had been given for years, and was now securely in the Lucernian Camp. As the final act of her transformation she would move from Lorderon City to the growing fortress of House Scarlet in south eastern Lorderon. History Early History ' ' : "What did they think was going to happen when they ignored me for years. Did they think I would sit there and do nothing? In the end it's my life and I will follow the pathway that led me to the happiest life for me. If that didn't mesh with the goals of my family then so be it." : -Ruenya Menathil Ruenya Menathil was born the third of the children of Vadriel, and Arien Menathil and this was something that led to her becoming an afterthought in terms of what was important to the family life. Ruenya Menathil would become thrust into the limelight when the first of the delegations from Lucerne begin to arrive in the city. The forgotten child of Vadriel would find her way into the camp of the Lucernians and during this time she would grow to become interested in the rituals of Dragonoph that the Lucernians appeared to take part in. As she became more and more knowledgeable on Dragonoph, she would find it was something she wanted to become involved in, and she would use her connections and money to assist in the building of several Dragonoph Temples throughout Lorderon City and in several surrounding towns. As her family watched this they became interested in attempting to stop her fanatism but discovered that she no longer cared for them as she had become overwhelmed by the neglect she had been given for years, and was now securely in the Lucernian Camp. As the final act of her transformation she would move from Lorderon City to the growing fortress of House Scarlet in south eastern Lorderon. 'Family Members' Talia Menathil Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Sur-Talia Menathil - Cousin|link=Sur-Talia Menathil 'Relationships' Talia Menathil Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Sur-Talia Menathil - Family/Rival|link=Sur-Talia Menathil Jaina Proudmoore Cover Front Amazing1.jpg|Jaina Menathil - Friend|link=Jaina Menathil Category:People Category:House Menathil Category:Numenorian Category:People of Lorderon Category:White Numenorian